I Need Romance Phenomenon
August 2, 2013 The local market of IBC-13 in partnership with Viva Entertainment, The Kapinoy Network producing more soap operas. "We're really content company. That's the main difference in ABS-CBN and GMA Network produce our own stars and have a platforms as well," he explains. Aside from the country's top television station, IBC-13 is also into radio stations, internet services, magazines, post-production, international cable and satellite distribution, talent management, music recording and development, licensing and merchandising. Chairman Eric Canoy sayd the showbiz orientation of the network helps The Kapinoy Network come up with good homegrown movies and television shows, while giving television viewers the chance to see what other countries to offer. For the success of TV networks ABS-CBN and GMA in these soap operas from teleseryes, fantaseryes, telenovelas from Mexico and asianovelas form Taiwan and Korea, and animes from Japan. "Altrhough the cheaper to bring in a foreign soap than to produce our own programs abroad. The network's soap opera are the hit local teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love, the popular telenovela Amor Bravio and the asianovelas are the Taiwanovela like Once Upon a Love, the Koreanovelas are Flower Boys Next Door and I Need Romance continues to boost the ratings and the sales of IBC-13. Also, IBC-13 will export these shows to other countries, much like the Mexican, Taiwanese, China and Korean soap operas, and Japanese animes. This included were the quick to the Mexican soaps of telenovelas and the Asian soaps of Taiwanese, China and Korean are asianovela bandwagon. He said IBC-13's biggest advertisers include Unilever, Proctor & Gamble, Johnson & Johnson, Globe, McDonalds, Amigo Segurado and the telecom companies. IBC-13's primetime in telenovela Amor Bravio and the Koreanovela I Need Romance are big hit became a phenomenal success," Canoy says. Amor Bravio and I Need Romance had been among the overall top 25 Primetime shows in Metro Manila, according to Kantar Media surveys. Amor Bravio airs weeknights at 10 p.m. and I Need Romance airs weeknights at 10:30 p.m. Desite its popularly, IBC-13 will put the show on primetime with the homegrown teleseryes and putting the telenovelas and Koreanovelas. I Need Romance and Amor Bravio has since captured a big chunk of primetime viewership, also contributed to the surge in its advertising revenues. Mr. Canoy said IBC's ratings in the prime-time slot have improved. I Need Romance, among television viewers was also surprising. He said Amor Bravio and I Need Romance makes P1 million in revenues each day. For ad spending, Unilever and Proctor & Gamble each contribute about less than 10% of total advertising revenues. The Kapinoy Network is more focused on localizing and giving more attention to local programs. Canoy reveals that IBC-13 recently formulating a soap opera with teleseryes, telenovelas and asianovelas. IBC also recently re-negotiated with a Mexican production for the right to air a telenovela opposite the ABS-CBN and GMA hit. According to teaser clips, merchandising plugs and music videos,the telenovela Amor Bravio had a 30.1% beating rivals ABS-CBN's That Winter The Wind Blows and GMA's The Innocent Man, which got an audience share of only 9.6% and 6.8%. I Need Romance, a Koreanovela getting a whopping 26.6% audience share among viewers. Amor Bravio and I Need Romance in terms of ratings during that survey were other IBC-13 programs, all evening soaps. These included Cristine Reyes' Safe In The Arms of Love and with 30.9% and Nicole Andersson-starrer I Will Be Here 11.9%. Kantar Media's July 29 overnight results also showed the IBC primetime soaps than ABS-CBN and GMA counterparts, showed also in the Kantar Media survey to do counter-programming. Cristine Reyes' Safe In The Arms of Love, had a 30.9% audience share. ABS-CBN's Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala had a 25.3% audience share and GMA's My Husbands' Lover, had a 11.9% audience share. Express Balita had the undisputed highest-rating newscast with a 25.5% audience share on July 29. The rivals of news programs are TV Patrol with 28.3% and 24 Oras with 17.9%. The Richard Yap as Sir Chief's top-rating primetime game show The Weakest Link in a league of its town, cornering 29% of Mega Manila viewers on July 29 against the teleseryes are Muling Buksan Ang Puso had 28.4% and Mundo Mo'y Akin hdd 17.1% at the sahe time. 'TV station's voice overs' *Peter Musngi (ABS-CBN, ABS-CBN News Channel) *Al Torres (GMA-7, GMA News TV) *Terrence Khan (IBC-13, IBC News Network) *Michael Knight (TV5) *Martin Andanar (TV5, AksyonTV) *Bob Novales (PTV-4) *Dominic (of 96.3) (Studio 23)